Conte de Fee
by xoxosilversxoxo
Summary: When Bella was nine, she didn't believe the insane tales the old woman told her. She didn't believe in the warnings about her future. But when Bella begins to notice that she is different from other humans, she learns that the woman spoke the truth. "Darkness is in your future, child. History often repeats itself and you need to be prepared." Rated M for language


Hello readers! I have had this idea stuck in my head for a while. Right now I'm going to tell you guys that this story is not on my priority list at the moment. Updates may be scarce and random for a while but they also may not be. My progress on save me will decide how much I update this story.

May 14th, 1999

"Hurry Bella!" Carefree, childlike laughter bubbled past the woman's lips as she dragged her daughter through the large crowd of people who gave them questioning stares as the pair rushed passed them.

"Mom, slow down!" The child cried. Her long, curly, tresses flew behind her and she stumbled with nearly every step. If it weren't for the tight grip her mother had on her hand, she would've been face down in the hard concrete.

It was a surprisingly warm, sunny Friday afternoon in Forks. Renée and her daughter, Bella decided to take advantage of the rare sunny day. It was spring break and the carnival came to town, right in the parking lot of the large baseball stadium.

"We're almost there!" Renee pointed in front of her.

"Slow down lady!" A man shouted.

"Fuck off!" Renée shouted as she picked up speed.

"Renée!" Bella gasped as if she were an adult scolding her child but, in fact Bella was barely nine years old.

Renée and Bella had a strange relationship. Instead of Bella getting into trouble and acting like the child she was, she acted more like an adult. Renée was the one who acted like a child. She seemed to be hyper and very flighty. She always wanted to try a new project but she never stayed interested long enough to finish it. Bella often cleaned up after her mother and even had to remind her to eat every now and again.

"We made it!" Renée cheered as she skidded to a stop outside of the large purple tent near the ticket booth. Outside of the tent a young man held a cardboard sign that read 'Fortunes 3 tickets'

"One at a time," The pimple faced teenager told Renee as she attempted to enter the tent, with Bella in tow.

Renee frowned a little but a smile graced her face again when her daughter.

"You first," She giggled as she lightly pushed Bella into the tent.

The tent seemed to be even bigger on the inside. There were candles lining the side of the tent and a trail of leaves and glitter lead to multiple strings of beads that hung from the top of the tent and barely touched the ground.

"Hello?" Bella called out as she tentatively parted the beads.

There was an old worn out patio table that looked as if it would crash to the ground at any give moment. The table held heavy books, many papers, and two candles. On the other side of the table there was a plump older woman with salt and pepper colored hair, resting her head on the table.

"This is stupid," Bella mumbled quietly as she began to turn around.

"Wait child!" The woman called. Her voice was heavy with an accent that Bella could not place.

"Sit," The woman said as she nodded her head toward the chair in front of her.

Bella sat in the chair in looked up at the woman.

The woman was staring at her with her eyes squinted. Suddenly she threw her head back and let out a loud cackle.

"Oh my! Child, you look just like her. Oh the day has come! I never imagined you to be so young." The woman reached across to table to grab Bella's hand.

Bella frowned. She wasn't really comfortable with the woman's babbling or the grip she had on her hand.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Bella questioned as she pulled out of the woman's grasp.

"What am I talking about? Don't you know, girl!" The woman exclaimed as she grabbed one of the books from the table and began to frantically flip through it while she mumbled to herself.

"Of course you don't! You're just a baby! How old are you five? Six? I'm positive your scattered brained mother knows nothing about your heritage." The woman continued to babbled

Bella felt insulted. She was not five! Sure she was a little short for her age but she was really smart. Much smarter than a five year old. Actually she was much smarter than the other kids in her class.

"I'm nine! How do you know my mother?" Bella questioned while squinting her eyes at the old woman.

"I've watched you for a while now. Miss. Abigail sent me here! So did your glamour. You've called me for some time, child. I am happy you're here. I can return to my home soon."

"Calling you? I haven't been calling you! I don't even know your name or your phone number!" Bella shouted. The woman again threw her head back and began to cackle until she coughed.

"You truly are ignorant, young Abigail. But I supposed that's why I'm here." The woman whispered.

"My names not Abigail. It's Bella!" She told the woman.

"Hush child. I know who you are! You aren't Abigail but you are a great. Too many greats to count."

"You are crazy!" Bella shouted. She began top get up from her chair.

"Crazy I may be but you will sit and you will listen!" The woman stared Bella down. Bella remained seated in her seat as she listened.

"Abigail never told me where I should start but I will start with the history. Many handfuls of years ago, God created a dark spirit to test the goodness of his Angels. The spirit ruled the dark world, underneath the surface and in the fire of earth's core. The dark spirit called to the Angels that resided in the clouds of heaven. He beckoned them with empty promises. Many of the Angels began to leave heaven, thinking the dark spirit had more to offer than God. After many of the Angels left, God closed the gates of heaven. The Angels that never left heaven remained Angels but the ones that made it to the dark world became dark spirits who would come out to roam earth and interfere with the lives of mortals until they were called back to the dark world."

Bella had been to church many times, she assumed that the dark spirit was the devil.

"The angels who never made it to the dark world could not return to the heavens until they proved God of their goodness. The inbetweeners became faes and a new world was open."

"What's a fae?" Bella asked curiously.

"Hush child! Let me finish!" The woman shouted.

"The faes traveled between their new world and the world of the mortals doing good reads. Many of the faes fell in love with humans and left their new world in exchange for life with mortals. Other faes decided to stay in their new world until they returned to the land of mortals to pass on to heaven."

"The faes and humans had children, but the children did not receive any characteristics from their fae parent. Only human blood coursed through their veins. The fae lived happily until they died and moved back to heaven with their family. After time the fae population diminished until there were no more. Generations later over a hundred babies were born with fae blood pulsing in their bodies. One of those babies was Abigail. As the babies grew up they knew the were different but did not speak on it. They found their ways to the new world, the world of faes and their ancestors guided them. They spoke of danger to come. The dark spirits were the cause. Many of the faes grew afraid and stayed in the safety their own world with their ancestors. But Abigail did not.

"One night it stormed harder than it ever had before. Wind picked up trees from the ground and destroyed home. Water flooded the roads. Most of the mortals traveled to the top of the mountains for safety, while others prayed for themselves in loved ones. That night Abigail found herself sitting on a thick tree branch looking off into the distance. She heard the sound of a man before she saw him run out into the field in front of her."

"A dark spirit rose from the ground and advanced towards the man. The dark spirit told the man he was going to die. It told him the rain water would raise far above his head. The waters would be too strong for him to swim in, and he'd never see his family again. The man began to weep. The spirit asked him if he wanted to live to see many days to come and the man nodded asking how he could make this happen. The dark spirit reached out and touched the mans hands. A dark purple liquid began to creep up the mans arm to his chest. It sunk into his skin and wrapped around his heart and squeezed until it beat no more. On the last beat of the mans heart the storm stopped. There was no wind, there was no rain. The man felt powerful. He ran as quickly as he could back to his home, where his family was waiting. Abigail followed. She fluttered her wings as fast as she could. She had never seen anyone run so fast before."

"Abigail stood atop another tree branch near the mans home. She watched as the man opened the door to his home with a force so strong it crumbled to pieces. Soon the man was overcome with an extreme thirst. Abigail watched in shock as the man began to snarl. He sped up the steps of his home and opened a bedroom where his wife and son wait. Before the wife could open her mouth to speak, the man had grabbed her tightly and sunk his teeth into her skin and began to swallow mouthfuls of her blood. His son watched in fear as he screamed for his father to stop. But he only stopped after he drained his wife dry and after he did the same to his son. The man cried out when he realised what he had done."

Bella lifted her eyebrows. Vampires. This woman was talking about Vampires. There were no such thing!

"Abigail sat in shock in the trees as he watch the man cry with no tears. She returned as quickly as she could to the fae world and told the others what she'd seen. The faes began to fear returning to the mortal world. But once again, Abigail felt no fear. Over the next few days it seemed as if the gods were rewarding her for being so brave. She began to develop powers. Abigail was originally only a garden fairy but, she could do things that other faes could not."

"When Abigail returned to the mortal world she came across more of the heartless men and she found two heartless women. She also came across a large brown-skinned shape shifter. He was tall and strong with long dark hair that reached the middle of his back. When Abigail looked into the mans eyes for the first time she felt their souls tie. She felt infinite amounts of trust in this man. Abigail told the man about the blood drinking heartless people. For many years Abigail and the shifter lived happily in a home he built from the ground up. But one day a blood drinker crossed their path. The blood drinker fought to get to Abigail. Her blood called to him and, he wanted to drain her dry. But the shifter protected her. He lost his life to save hers. After the death of her love, Abigail fell into a deep depression. Her soul ached. She visited the world of faes one last time. She had intentions of swimming out to sea, as far as she could, and then letting go of her life. Well, until she found out she was pregnant with the shifters child.

"Abigail gave birth to two healthy baby boys. She raised them until they were old enough to raise themselves and then returned to the fae world. Where she waits. She waits until her work is done."

The old woman paused her story to look up at Bella.

"She's waiting for you Isabella,"

Bella snorted. This woman was bonkers and had a wicked imagination.

"There's no such thing as vampires, or fae thingys, or geometry monsters." Bella told the woman. She needed help. Or needed to be locked up. Her father could help with that.

"Shape shifters, child!" The woman corrected.

"There is darkness in your future, child. History often repeats itself and you need to be prepared."

Bella frowned at the woman. "I don't understand what the heck you're talking about!"

"You may not understand now child, but you will later!"

"I'm leaving." Bella stated. She listed to her story and was tired of being here.

"Wait!" The woman cried before reaching under the table to grab something.

"Take this, child." The woman gave Bella a small box.

"Inside are things you need when you wish to contact me again. Don't use them too early. You'll know when it's time." The woman gave Bella a bright smile.

"Uh, whatever thanks." Bella mumbled as she moved quickly passed the wall of beads, and to the outside of the tent.

"Bella! How was it?" Renée asked gleefully as she tugged on her daughters arm.

"It was stupid. A waste of time. Just some crazy woman who tells made up stories, mom" Bella explained and Renée frowned. She had been really looking forward to this.

"What a bummer," Renée said with a pout.

"Let's go mom. Can you take me to Jake's house?"

Renée nodded in agreement. She would probably go to the Clearwater's house and talk to Sue. They had a little catching up to do.

On the way to La-push Bella thought about what the story the crazy woman in the tent told her. Bella still didn't believe her. She knew there were no such things as vampires or any of that other stuff.

"Bella I'm going over to Sue's. I'll pick you up in about two hours or you can walk over when you're ready." Bella quickly shouted a thanks before she jumped out of the car, leaving the small box sitting in the seat.

* * *

A/N: Well that was the first chapter! I typed this up on my phone so please excuse the mistakes! I already started on the next chapter so it shouldn't take to long to post it. Also so sorry about the giant blocks of writing. At first it was just one giant block...but that looked a bit scary.

Review if you'd like!


End file.
